Character Suggestions
Use this page to request any characters you want to see in VGCW. If I like the idea I will try to get it. Try not to request characters with overly complicated designs. - Bazza When adding a suggestion do a ctrl + f for it beforehand Brand new wikia accounts have to be autoconfirmed (make at least 10 edits and be at least 4 days old) before being able to edit THIS page specifically. It's to prevent anonymous users from just signing up to bypass the lock. You can edit other pages, but not this one. ''Wikia accounts are universal'' so ''wiki accounts made on other wikis older than the waiting period can edit.''' Male A *Abobo - Double Dragon (Theme: Mission 5) *Abraham Lincoln- Real Life (Theme: Call to Muster and Battle Cry of Freedom) *Andrew Hussie - MS Paint Adventures (Theme: Dance of Thorns or Everyday I'm Hussie-in ) (This with victories) *Andrew Ryan - Bioshock (Theme: Welcome to Rapture ) *Andy - Advance Wars (Theme: Advance Wars - Andy's Theme (Guitar Remix)) *Arthur - Ghosts n' Goblins (Theme : MvC3 - Theme of Arthur ) *Asura - Asura's Wrath (Theme: "From the New World" -4th Movement- or Furious) *Ash Williams - Housewares - Evil Dead/Army of Darkness (Theme: AoD theme {start at 00:30}) *Axel Stone - Streets of Rage (Theme: The Street of Rage ) B *Bald Bull - Punch-Out!! (Theme: Punch-Out!! Wii: Bald Bull Theme) *Bang Shishigami - BlazBlue (Theme: Bang The Nail With Your Hammer! or Gale) *Banjo - Banjo-Kazooie (Theme : B-K Opening Theme) *Balrog - Street Fighter (Theme: Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo HD Remix - Sexy Trunks) *Big Bo - Binary Domain *The Black Baron - MadWorld/Anarchy Reigns (Theme: Look Pimpin! or Days of Old) *Brick - Borderlands (Theme: Ain't No Rest For the Wicked or Mad moxxi's underdome - bosswave) *Broly - Dragon Ball Z (Theme: Deeper) *Buzz Lightyear - Toy Story (Theme: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue!) C *Caleb - Blood (Theme: Dark Carnival) *Captain America- Marvel Comics (Theme: Star-Spangled Man) *Captain James T. Kirk- Star Trek (Theme: Star Trek Theme) *Captain John Price - Call of Duty (Theme: Modern Warfare 2 Taskforce 141 Theme *Captain Planet - Captain Planet (Theme: Captain Planet Credits/Theme Song ) *Cave Johnson - Portal 2 (Theme: The Ambition Song or Reconstructing Science Remix) *Coach - Left 4 Dead (Theme: Left 4 Dead 2 Intro) *Cody Travers - Final Fight (Theme: SSFIV - Cody's Theme) *Cortex - Crash Bandicoot (Theme: Crash 3 Final Boss ) *Crash Bandicoot - Crash Bandicoot (Theme: Crash Bandicoot: Warped - Title) D *Damon Gant - Ace Attorney (Theme: Swimming Anyone? ) *Demi-Fiend - Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne (Theme: World Map -Last Area-) *Dick Gumshoe - Ace Attorney (Theme: Gumshoe Theme from Ace Attorney Investigations) *Dig Dug/Hori Taizo - Dig Dug (Theme: Namco X Capcom - Dig Dug 2) *Dikembe Mutombo - Real People (Theme: Dikembe Mutombo's 4 1/2 Weeks to Save the World Theme Song or Week 4.5 Mid-Boss Theme) *Dio - Virtue's Last Reward (Theme: 2nd half of Virtue's Last Rewardor Pantry) *Dio Brando - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Theme: DIO BRANDO's Theme) *Doc Louis - Punch-Out!! (Theme: Doc Louis's Punch-Out!! Theme) *Doomguy - Doom (Theme: At Doom's Gate or Running From Evil) *Dovahkiin - The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim (Theme: Skyrim Theme ) *Dracula - Castlevania (Theme: Dance of Illusions) E *Eddie Riggs - Brutal Legend (Theme: The Metal - Tenacious D *Eric Sparrow - Tony Hawk's Underground F *Forrest Kaysen - Deadly Premonition (Theme: Big Red Kaysen ) *Fox McCloud - Star Fox (Theme: Star Fox 64 SSBB Remix) *Francis York Morgan - Deadly Premonition (Theme: Life is Beautiful or FBI Special Agent) G *Gal-O Sengen - (Theme: Gal-O Sengen) *Geese Howard - Fatal Fury (Theme: Theme of Geese Howard ) *Gene - God Hand (Theme: God Hand - End Credits) *Geralt of Rivia - The Witcher (Theme: Assassins of Kings ) *Ghirahim - The Legend of Zelda (Theme: Ghirahim's Theme) *Glass Joe - Punch-Out!! (Theme: Punch-Out!! Wii: Glass Joe's Theme) *Godot - Ace Attorney (Theme: Fragrance of Dark Coffee) *Gordon Freeman - Half-Life (Theme: Gordon Freeman Saved my Life) *Goro Majima - Yakuza (Theme: Get to the Top ) *Gray Fox - Metal Gear Solid (Theme: The Best is Yet To Comeor His theme or Wrong) *Groose - The Legend of Zelda (Theme: Groose's Theme) *Guybrush Threepwood - Monkey Island (Theme: The Secret of Monkey Island Theme ) H *Hazama/Terumi - BlazBlue (Theme: Gluttony Fang) *Han Solo - Star Wars (Theme: I'm Han Solo) *Heavy Weapons Guy - Team Fortress 2 (Theme: Team Fortress 2 Theme) *Hella Jeff - Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff (Theme: The SBaHJ Theme ) I *Ike Greil - Fire Emblem (Theme: Radiant Dawn - Eternal Bond) *Isaac - The Binding of Isaac (Theme: Sacrificial) *Jack Cayman - MadWorld/Anarchy Reigns (Theme: It's A Mad World or Sound the Alarm) *Jacket - Hotline Miami (Theme: Hydrogen) *James Bond - GoldenEye (Theme: Goldeneye Theme) J *JC Denton - Deus Ex (Theme: Deus Ex Title) *Jean-Luc Picard - Star Trek: The Next Generation (Theme: The Picard Song) *Jeff Gerstmann - Real People (Theme: Kane & Lynch Theme or Rap Man - Bitch Get Hunked) *John Marston - Red Dead Redemption (Theme: Triggernometry or Johnny Cash- Empire of Dirt) K *The Joker/Titan Joker - Batman: Arkham Asylum (Theme: Joker Theme - Batman: TAS) *Jotaro Kujo - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Theme: Theme of Jotaro Kujo - Nanjo/Night Studio Doujin Cover) *Kamina - Gurren Lagann (Theme: Libera Me From Hell) *Kanji Tatsumi - Persona 4 (Theme: Pure-Hearted Beast ) *Keith Apicary - Real People (Theme: Neo Geo Song ) *Kenji - Katawa Shoujo (Theme: Out of the Loop) *The Kid - I Wanna Be the Guy (Theme: Guilty Gear Isuka - Home Sweet Grave) *Killbane - Saints Row (Theme: Killbane and the Syndicate ) *King Dedede - Kirby (Theme: Dedede's Theme, Kirby's Deamland 3) *King Hippo - Punch-Out!! (Theme: Punch-Out!! Wii Minor Circuit Title Match ) *King Of All Cosmos - Katamari Damacy (Theme: Katamari On The Swing) *Knuckles The Echidna - Sonic The Hedgehog (Theme: Sonic 3 - Mini Boss) L *Lee Everett - The Walking Dead (Theme: Take Us Back or Armed With Death) *Lloyd Irving - Tales of Symphonia ( Theme: Fatalize ) *Louis - Left 4 Dead (Theme: Grabbin Pills) *Lu Bu - Dynasty Warriors M *Magus - Chrono Trigger (Theme: Battle With Magus) *Master Chief - Halo (Theme: Halo 2 Theme) *Max Force - NARC *Mike Dawson - Darkseed/Real Life (Theme: Carnival) *Miles Edgeworth - Ace Attorney (Theme: Ace Attorney Investigations - Objection) *Mr Caffeine - Real People (Theme: This Remix) *Mr. Foster - Killing Floor (Theme: Loadsamoney) N * Nathan "Rad" Spencer - Bionic Commando: Rearmed (Theme: Powerplant ) * The Nameless One - Planescape Torment (Theme: Nameless One Theme ) *Nathan Drake - Uncharted (Theme: Nate's Theme or No Gaems!) O *Otacon - Metal Gear Solid (Theme: Metal Gear Solid 2 Theme) *Olimar - Pikmin (Theme: Titan Dweevil) P *Paul Phoenix - Tekken (Theme: Tekken 3 Opening Theme (Namco X Capcom Edit)) *PaRappa - PaRappa The Rapper (Theme: Chop Chop Master Onion) *Porky Minch - Mother (Theme: His Highness's Theme) *Potemkin - Guilty Gear (Theme: Guilty Gear X2 OST - Burly Heart) *The Prince - Prince of Persia (Theme: Sands of Time theme) *The Postal Dude - Postal (Theme: Postal 2 - Uncle Dave's Room) *Professor Layton - Professor Layton (Theme: Professor Layton's Theme) Q *Quote - Cave Story R *Rash - Battletoads (Theme: Battletoads Theme) *Rawk Hawk - Paper Mario (Theme: Rawk Hawk Battle ) *Rayman[like this] - ''(Theme: Land of the Livid Dead) *Recoome - Dragon Ball Z (Theme: Ginyu Force Theme ) *Reggie Fils-Aime - Real People (Theme: When I'm the Regginator.) *Revolver Ocelot - Metal Gear Solid (Theme: Ocelots Battle Theme) *Reyn - Xenoblade Chronicles (Theme: You Will Know Our Names) * Rick Taylor - Splatterhouse (Theme: Sento Nel Core ) *Rico - Just Cause (Theme: Just Cause 2 Main Menu Theme) *Ryan Davis - Real People (Theme: Bombcast Theme (orchestrated) *Ryo Hazuki - Shenmue (Theme: Lookin' for Sailors ) S *Sagat - Street Fighter series (Theme: Mazedude - Sagat's Moonbike OC Remix) *Sam "Serious" Stone - Serious Sam series (Theme: Hero Instrumental) *Sanger Zonvolt - Super Robot Wars (Theme: The Sword That Cleaves Evil) *Scott Pilgrim - Scott Pilgrim vs. The World The Game (Theme: Rock Club) *Shrek - Shrek (Theme: All-Star) *Sho Minamimoto - The World Ends With You (Theme: Someday) *Snake - 9 Hours 9 Persons 9 Doors (Theme: Unary Game (starts loud, headphones beware) or Quietus) *Solidus Snake - Metal Gear Solid 2 (Theme: I Am A Real American) *Son Goku - Dragonball (Theme: Dragonball Z Japanese Theme) *Sora - Kingdom Hearts (Theme: Sora's Theme) *Noah "Spoony" Antwiler - Real People (Theme: Break Me with possible lead-in Wrestle Wrestle Theme) *Squall Leonhart - Final Fantasy 8 (Theme: FF8 - Liberi Fatali) *Stanley Ipkiss - The Mask (Theme: Cuban Pete or Hey Pachuco) *Steve - Minecraft (Theme: Minecraft Style or MysteryGuitarMan - Minecraft Song ) *Steve Ballmer - Real People (Theme: Developers! ) *Strong Bad - Homestar Runner (Theme:You Can't Handle My Style or Trogdor the Burninator ) *Super Macho Man - Punch-Out!! (Theme: Punch-Out!! Wii: Super Macho Man's Theme ) *The Spy - Team Fortress 2 (Theme: Team Fortress 2 - Right Behind You) *Sub-Zero - Mortal Kombat (Theme: Ninja Warrior) T *Terry Bogard - King of Fighters (Theme: KOF '94 - Team Italy Theme) *THQ Man (Theme: MGR:R Battle Track F, fits him perfectly) *Tingle - The Legend of Zelda (Theme: Tingle's House ) *Tony Hawk - Real People (Theme: Superman ) *Tony Kornheiser - Real People (Theme: Tell Me Why ) *Travis Touchdown - No More Heroes (N.M.H.) *Tron - Tron (Theme: Tron Legacy End Credits) *Tyler Durden - Fight Club (Theme: This Is Your Life) (yes there is a fight club game look it up) U *Ulillillia - Real People (Theme: Fuck Wit Uli) V *Vergil/Vorgil - Devil May Cry 3/DmC (Theme: UMvC3: Vergil's Theme ) *Vault Boy - Fallout (Theme: Butcher Pete) *Viewtiful Joe - Viewtiful Joe (Theme: MvC3 Viewitful Joe Theme) *Vinceborg 2050 - Charles Barkley's Shut up and Jam! Gaiden (Theme: Blue Dragon - Eternity) W *William Blazkowitz - Wolfenstein 3D (Theme: Get Them Before They Get You) *Wolf O'Donnell - Star Fox (Theme: Star Wolf Theme [Metal Version 2.0 ) *Wrestler - Rhythm Heaven Fever (Theme: Ringside) X *No X's :( Y *Yu Narukami Charlie Tunoku - Persona 4 (Theme: Persona 4 Arena - Yu's Theme) *Yuri Hyuga - Shadow Hearts (Theme: Near Death Experience ) Z *Zero - Mega Man X (Theme: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Zero's Theme) *Yahtzee "Zero Punctuation" Croshaw - Real People (Theme: Zero Punctuation Theme) *Zoidberg - Futurama (Theme: Futurama Theme) Female A *Aya Brea - Parasite Eve (Theme: Primal Eyes) *Ayla - Chrono Trigger B *Bayonetta - Bayonetta (Theme: Fly Me To The Moon) *Bridget - Guilty Gear (Theme: A Simple Life) C *Captian Syrup - Warioland (Theme: Captain Syrup's Shop) *Chell - Portal (Theme: Still Alive) *Chie Satonaka - Persona 4 (Theme: Like the Dragon ) *Curly Brace - Cave Story D *No D's :( E *No E's :( F *Faith - Mirror's Edge (Theme: the other Still Alive) *Franziska von Karma - Phoenix Wright (Theme: Theme: Great Revival ~ Franziska von Karma) G *No G's :( H *Hitomi - Dead or Alive (Theme: Turn on the Lights ) I *Ivy Valentine - Soulcalibur (Theme: Soul Calibur 3 - Ivy's Theme) J *Jade - Beyond Good and Evil (Theme: Ballad of Hyllis or Dancing with Domz ) *Jeane - No More Heroes (Theme: Rocket Surgeon ) *Joanna Dark - Perfect Dark (Theme: End Credits ) K *K/Catherine - Catherine (Atlus) *Kaine - NieR (Theme: Kaine - Escape) L *Lucca - Chrono Trigger M *Maka Albarn - Soul Eater (Theme: Paper Moon ) *Maya Fey - Ace Attorney (Theme: Turnabout Sisters Theme) *Miranda Lawson - Mass Effect (Theme: Baby Got Back) *Mona - WarioWare, inc (Theme: Mona Pizza's Song - SSBB) entrance must be on a motorcycle N *Nei - Phantasy Star 2 (Theme: Phantasy Star 2 - Place of Death) *Nina Williams - Tekken (Theme: Tekken 3 - Nina's Theme) O *No O's :( P *Pan - Dragonball GT - (Theme: Dragonball GT Theme ) Q *No Q's :( R *Ramona Flowers - Scott Pilgrim vs. The World The Game (Theme: Scott Pilgrim Anthem ) *Reporter http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120401025620/rhfever/images/3/34/Reporter.PNG Picture- Rhythm Heaven Fever (Theme: Ringside) *Rei Ayanami - Neon Genesis Evangelion (Theme: A Cruel Angel Thesis) *Rico Tyrell/Red Ring Rico - Phantasy Star Online (Theme: PSO - Can Still See the Light) S *Sakura Kasugano - Street Fighter (Theme: Street Fighter IV - Sakura's Theme) T *Tron Bonne - Mega Man Legends/Marvel VS Capcom 3 (Theme: Theme of Tron Bonne) U *Ulala - Space Channel 5 (Theme: Introducing Ulala) V *Videl - Dragon Ball Z W *The Witch - Left 4 Dead (Theme: Witch Theme) X *No X's :( Y *No Y's :( Z *Zoey - Left 4 Dead (Theme: Grounds For Divorce) Rejected Characters, Edited by Bazza only Category:Community